Broken Arrow (Episode)
Broken Arrow Synopsis DOUG JONES GUEST STARS AS DC COMICS’ VILLAIN DEATHBOLT: Lance (Paul Blackthorne) continues his mission to take down Green Arrow (Stephen Amell) so Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) orders Oliver to keep a low profile. However, when a Metahuman named Jake Simmons (Guest Star Doug Jones), who kills people with blasts of energy and plasma, starts terrorizing Starling City, Oliver is forced to ask Ray (Brandon Routh) for help. The unlikely duo is forced to Team up to save The City. Doug Aarnioski Directed The Episode with Story by Jake Coburn and Teleplay by Ben Sokolowski & Brian Ford Sullivan. Summary Two guards at the Starling National Bank are watching a news report about Roy being Arrow. The lights flicker and one of them goes to investigate. His flashlight goes out and a tall, thin man steps out, his eyes glowing. The man fires plasma beams from his eyes, smashing the guard into the wall. The other guard comes up and sees the intruder. He runs for his desk to call the police, but the intruder blasts him in the back. Quentin and his men bring Roy in and take him to where Oliver is handcuffed. Oliver insists on signing a full confession to exonerate Roy, but Laurel arrives with a habeas writ. She tells his father that the DA won't charge Oliver when they have Roy in custody as Arrow. When Quentin says that they have Oliver's confession, Laurel points out that only Quentin heard the supposed confession. Quentin hesitates to release Oliver, and Laurel asks if he's going to put himself above the law. The police captain has no choice but to release Oliver, but warns him that it's not over. Once they're alone, Laurel tells Oliver that she's trying to keep him and Oliver both out of prison. The next morning, Ray arrives at work and finds Felicity there. He wonders why she's there rather than with her team, and tells her that he's figured out that Roy is Arsenal. Ray brings up how he told Felicity that he loved her, but dismisses it as part of his injury and leaves. At the station, Oliver gets in to see Ray. Ray insists that he's saving Oliver's life, just like Oliver once saved his. He believes that he deserves punishment for killing the police officer when he was under the Mirakuru influence, and tells Oliver that the city needs Oliver more than it needs him. When Oliver hesitates, Roy tells him that he's okay for the first time since he remembered what happened. Maseo takes Oliver and his family to the home of Lling, a woman who owes him a favor. He warns Oliver that A.R.G.U.S. will find them no matter where they run. Oliver tells Maseo that he's going to confront Amanda, and Maseo gives him his A.R.G.U.S. pass card. Malcolm calls Oliver to meet in private, and warns him that Ra's will keep calling until Oliver accepts the Demon's Head position. Oliver says that he's going to break Roy out of prison. Oliver then goes to Verdant where Thea is watching a news report on Roy. Diggle and Felicity arrive and they watch as the news runs surveillance footage from the bank showing the robber. The radiation from his plasma blasts disrupts the view of his face. Oliver asks Felicity to call S.T.A.R. Labs and find out if they have tracked any metahumans out of Central City. As they talk, Quentin barges in with his men and shows them a search warrant that he has for the bar basement. They go down and find the lair, and the CSU techs lift fingerprints. Quentin is disappointed when the tech tells him that the only fingerprints belong to Roy. He warns the team that they'll make a mistake eventually and he'll be there when they do. Outside, Felicity tells Oliver that she wiped their prints and moved his more sensitive gear to a secure location. She tells Oliver to focus on the killer, and Diggle points out that Quentin has assigned plainclothesmen to follow Oliver. Oliver realizes that he can't go after the killer and suggests that they call Barry, but Felicity says that their friend is too busy in Central City dealing with Harrison. However, she suggests that there's someone else who can help them. Felicity takes Oliver to Palmer Technology and they tell Ray about the killer. Ray is surprised that Oliver is okay with his helping them, and eagerly agrees to team up with him. Oliver breaks into A.R.G.U.S. and a soldier prepares to shoot him. However, Amanda comes in and shoots the man dead, and Oliver realizes that she's wounded. Amanda explains that Shrieve and his men have been holding hostage for weeks, and they were the ones who attacked Maseo's family at the docks. Shrieve set up the whole thing so that he could acquire the Alpha/Omega virus and use it against China, and then claim that the Triads accidentally released it. When Oliver wonders how they'll survive, Amanda tells him that Shrieve's scientists have developed a vaccine against the virus. She says that Oliver should get as far away from Hong Kong as he can, and hopes to meet him again someday if they both survive. Thea goes to the prison and meets with Roy, even though he didn't want to see her. She demands an explanation, and Roy admits that he didn't want her there because he promised to never lie to her again. When Roy says that he'll be fine, Thea asks if that's a lie and he walks away without saying anything. At Palmer Technology, Ray gets resonance scans from the crime scenes sent to him. He screens out the radiation on the footage and they identify the killer. Facial recognition software identifies him as Jake Simmons, a metahuman bank robber out of Central City. Felicity tracks him on CCTVs and locates him at a processing plant, and Oliver prepares to take him on. However, Ray reminds Oliver that he can't risk being seen as Arrow and offers to go instead. Oliver warns him that he's not experienced enough to take on a killer, but Ray figures that he's the best qualified person to take on a science-based villain because he's a scientist. Oliver reluctantly agrees but orders Ray to fly away if he gets in over his head. Once Ray dons his suit, he flies to the plant's roof and goes inside. The lights flicker and go out, and Simmons blasts Atom with a plasma beam. Atom returns fire but Simmons smiles and absorbs the energy, and then hits Atom with energy-charged fists. Once he takes down the hero, Simmons chokes him with a chair. However, the Atom manages to fly out and crashes in an alley several blocks away. He gets back to Palmer Technologies, and Oliver and Diggle warn him that he was lucky to get out alive. Oliver insists that Ray needs to trust his instincts instead of his tech. Oliver returns to Lling's house and tells Maseo and Tatsu about Shrieve's plan. Maseo warns that they can't escape Hong Kong given Shrieve's resources, and Oliver suggests that they steal the vaccine from Shrieve's base so that they will survive the virus' release. As the guards take Roy to his cell, several prisoners knock out the guards and attack him. One of them manages to slash Roy in the back, but he takes them down and more guards arrive and order Roy down on the floor. Quentin and his men search Oliver's apartment as Thea angrily looks on. Pike comes in and tells Quentin that he's been ordered to warn Quentin not to take the case personally. He points out that they have Arrow in custody and everyone else is satisfied, and leaves. When Thea confronts Quentin, he tells her that Oliver is letting Oliver rot in prison for his crimes. The warden calls Quentin and tells him about the attack on Roy, and Quentin tells Thea. He warns that it won't be the last attack on Roy, and tells Thea that Roy's death will also be on Oliver. At Palmer Technology, Ray tells the others how Simmons absorbed the energy from his power blasts. He suggests that they tap into the Starling City power grid and see where he's drawing the extra energy. Thea arrives and tells them what happened, and Oliver prepares to go break him out. However, Diggle stops him and says that Oliver needs to stay put before they lose everything. Oliver shoves him back and says that he's already lost everything and he's not going to lose Roy as well, and walks out past Diggle. Felicity follows Oliver out and says that she understands that he's having trouble relying on others for help. She assures her friend that there Arrow is gone whether he rescues Roy or not. Oliver tells Felicity that he doesn't know who he is anymore Oliver or Arrow and Felicity says that Oliver is the man that she believes in. Ray texts Felicity to ask her to go to the power station and load the transponder, and Felicity tells Oliver to let them handle it. Maseo, Tatsu, and Oliver track down Shrieve's base and break in. They get the vaccine from the lab and leave through the air shaft before the soldiers arrive. Quentin comes to see Roy and says that he tried to warn him away from Arrow years ago, and he's trying to save Oliver now. Roy says that he killed a police officer and Quentin realizes that Roy won't accept his help. At the power station, a security guard confronts Felicity and she asks him for help. However, she notices that he's wearing sunglasses. Simmons removes them and his eyes glow as the lights flicker. At Palmer Technologies, Ray gets a fix on Simmons through the transponder, and realizes that he's at the power station with Felicity. Desperate, Ray calls Felicity and Simmons answers. He says that he has Felicity hostage and hangs up, and Felicity gets close enough to hit a steam valve. The steam blinds Simmons and Felicity runs off. When Oliver prepares to go after Simmons, Ray warns him that he can't get there in time. However, he can fly there in his Atom suit. Oliver warns him that he'll need more than his tech to defeat Simmons, and Ray admits that he needs Oliver's fighting instincts. He puts on the Atom suit and flies to the power station, while Oliver uses Ray's experimental cybernetic control to take control of the suit. As Simmons prepares to kill Felicity, Oliver attacks him using the Atom suit. Simmons manages to destroy the transmission link and moves in for the kill. Oliver tells the stunned Atom to fight back, and assures him that he can do it just like he did to save Felicity from Maseo. Rallying, Arrow blocks Simmons' eyes with his gauntlets, and then knocks him unconscious. At Iron Heights, Roy spots more prisoners moving in to kill him as he's transferred. A guard pulls him aside and then stabs him in the stomach. When Oliver returns to his apartment, Quentin is there and tells him that Roy died an hour ago. He says that it's Oliver's fault and walks out. Oliver goes to the lair, and Felicity and Diggle come in after him. He says that he should have ignored them and gone after Roy, and Diggle says that he may never forgive them. Oliver wonders what he means, and Roy comes in, alive and well. Roy explains that the "guard" was a freelancer that Lyla hired. The man knew how to make his stab look authentic, and the blade was treated with a beta blocker that put Roy into a near-coma. Now everyone believes that Roy is dead , and Oliver is in the clear. Later, Roy prepares to leave town. The others gather at the edge of town to say goodbye, and Roy asks them to tell Thea what happened. He thanks Oliver for what he did and drives off. Oliver admits to Felicity that he needs to learn how to let people help him, and Felicity tells him that he needs to remember that people love him. She then goes with the waiting Ray. When they get back to Lling's house, Maseo discovers that there are four inoculation doses. Oliver tells them to take the three doses and give the fourth one to Lling. He stole an iPad from Shrieve's lab and it has the instructions for how Shrieve plans to release the virus over Hong Kong. Oliver plans to stop him, but Tatsu insists on her and Maseo going with them. Oliver objects but Tatsu tells him that he needs to learn how to let people him. Ray takes Simmons to S.T.A.R. Labs and he and Cisco imprison him in The Pipeline. They dub Simmons "Deathbolt" and Cisco checks their records. He's surprised to learn that Simmons wasn't in Central City on the night of the particle accelerator explosion, and they realize that something else is creating metahumans. At the apartment, Thea looks at photos of her and Roy. Ra's slips into her apartment and says that he is going to give Oliver motivation to become the Demon's Head. Thea attacks him and Ra's easily deflects the blows, then slams Thea into a glass table and stabs her through the chest. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Doug Jones as Deathbolt *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow Guest Stars *Justin Breault as Prison Guard #1 *Warren Belle as Prison Guard #2 *Craig Fraser as Ambushed Soldier *Marshall Bingham as Badass Inmate *Matthew Mandzij as Bank Guard #1 *Bruce Crawford as Bank Guard #2 *Grace Fatkin as Liling *Flora Karas as CSI Tech *Paul Lazenby as Inmate *Meena Mann as Reporter Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006602/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Broken_Arrow *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Broken_Arrow Episode 19